


sokka e seu plano invencível

by lesbiansofkyoshi (ranpoandpoe)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic, Aromantic Azula (Avatar), F/F, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Lesbian Character, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Witchcraft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/lesbiansofkyoshi
Summary: Se quiser ter uma chance de herdar a empresa do pai, Zuko não pode entrar em um relacionamento antes de Azula, sua irmã mais nova e parte do espectro arromântico, entrar em um também. Sokka, que quer ser namorado de Zuko, planeja apresentar sua irmã e a namorada, sáficas poliamoristas, à Azula.
Relationships: Azula/Katara/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	sokka e seu plano invencível

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts), [emeoonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/gifts).



> EME DESCULPA, ESSA HISTÓRIA PODIA SER MELHOR E EU NÃO DESENVOLVI DIREITO ACHO????? mas se eu demorar mais você fica sem presente né...... a espero que você goste ): aliás, o título foi algo com o qual eu tive bastante dificuldade e como tá todo mundo falando da turma da mônica jovem no twitter então eu deixei uma homenagem ao cebolinha e espero que tenha combinado (tá nas mãos dos deuses agora)

A quantidade de borboletas no estômago de Sokka só aumenta com o tempo, vendo um tom avermelhado assumir as bochechas de Zuko a cada elogio ou flerte ou o jeito que ele falava sobre seu curso de advocacia com tal entusiasmo que o estudante de liderança se pega desejando entender uma palavra daquele discurso.

Mas, por enquanto, é o suficiente observar o quão rápido os lábios de Zuko se movem quando fala sobre a Constituição. No fervor do momento, após colocar um biscoito na boca e ponderar se Zuko seria tão doce quanto o alimento açucarado ou um tanto amargo como o café que acompanha, Sokka apoia uma de suas mãos na de Zuko por cima da mesa, acariciando levemente os dedos finos e quentes. 

“Desculpa,” Zuko sussurra enquanto retira a mão da mesa, escondendo-as como se envergonhado. Apesar da frustração, Sokka entende: não só está acostumado a ser rejeitado, também sabe que, mesmo que haja interesse, o relacionamento deles tem o potencial de ser complicado na sociedade heteronormativa na qual vivem. “Não é que eu não queira, mas…” 

Por alguns segundos, Zuko considera mentir; afinal, a verdade é vergonhosa, ainda mais para alguém de dezenove anos que mora sozinho. “Meu pai não permite que eu tenha relacionamentos. Não antes da minha irmã.”

“Ah…” Sokka responde, sem saber direito como reagir àquela situação. “Hm… quem é a sua irmã? Eu conheço?”

“Provavelmente.” Zuko responde com um suspiro cansado e um olhar que grita um aviso de que, se Sokka a conhece, então ele sente muito por isso. “Ela também estuda liderança, vocês devem estar na mesma turma. O nome dela é Azula.”

Sokka gostaria de dizer que a turma é enorme, então nem todos os alunos de liderança se conhecem. Mas ele de fato conhece Azula, então qual seria o ponto disso? Enfim, Sokka entende o suspiro cansado e o olhar doloroso agora que sabe quem é a tal irmã. 

“Conte-me mais sobre ela.” Sokka pede, traçando um plano secretamente: Zuko não escaparia dele tão facilmente e um verdadeiro líder não desistiria por um pequeno obstáculo.

Zuko dá de ombros. “Lésbica arromântica, luta esgrima, piromaníaca…”

Um sorriso aparece no canto da boca de Sokka. Sua ideia daria certo, talvez. “Me dá seu número?” O garoto ergue uma sobrancelha, um ponto de interrogação em sua face junto às bochechas vermelhas. “Se o meu plano funcionar, quero ter um contato para marcar o segundo encontro.”

“Devo me preocupar?” Zuko pergunta, mas já está anotando nove números no guardanapo. 

“Tirando a preocupação comigo, se eu estou me machucando com a queda que eu tenho por você? Não, nada além disso. Devo ter alguns ossos quebrados, mas com sorte, mais de duzentos estarão intactos.”

Depois de dar uma piscadela e virar de costas para sair da cafeteria, a última coisa que Sokka escuta é uma risada da parte de Zuko: ainda contida, mas certamente menos que o normal do outro estudante. 

* * *

“Katara!” Sokka exclama no segundo em que pisa no apartamento que compartilha com a irmã. “Almoça comigo amanhã? Eu  _ sei  _ que seu último tempo de sociologia acaba uns quinze minutos antes da minha de psicologia da comunicação!”

“Eu quero ver minha namorada amanhã, Sokka.”

“Ela pode vir junto!” Quanto mais, melhor, é o que Sokka pensa. Seu plano A é fazer com que Katara, sua irmã, e a namorada, Yue, ambas poliamoristas, se apaixonem por Azula e vice versa. Ela é tão bonita quanto o irmão, objetivamente falando, Yue é estonteante e Katara é bonita também, apesar de ser esquisito pensar nela dessa forma, o que faz com que Sokka imediatamente mude de assunto em sua própria mente.

Com aquelas colocações, só restam algumas dúvidas, como: será Azula arromântica estrita, o que destruiria o plano, e será que Yue e Katara sabem lidar com o temperamento explosivo da irmã de Zuko? Bom, Sokka decide que vale a pena uma tentativa.

“Sokka—”

“Não é como se não tivéssemos feito isso antes.” Sokka argumenta e Katara suspira—ele está certo e ela não tem um contra-argumento. O relacionamento delas havia começado com o irmão e Yue fingindo namorarem para que Katara tivesse a oportunidade de beijar a moça a sós. Ela, a moça e seu irmão no outro canto da saleta tomando um smoothie. 

“Tá. Uma e quinze na sala 14 do bloco B, certo?”

“Uhum! Bloco B de bi.”

“Ótimo. Agora, se você me der licença, eu preciso avisar para a minha namorada que vamos ter companhia.” 

Katara revira os olhos, mas Sokka ignora o gesto: é muito comum em sua irmã e, se ela não quisesse  _ mesmo _ ir, ela não iria. Como a pessoa que mais a conhece no mundo, ele sabe que Katara é teimosa o suficiente para não fazer coisas que não quer. Então, a primeira parte do plano já está completa.

A segunda parte do plano é tentar descobrir o máximo possível sobre Azula e descobrir o que ele pode dizer para Yue e Katara que chame a atenção das duas para a aluna de liderança. Sokka se lembra de ter tido um trabalho relacionado às redes sociais do qual Azula certamente participou. Nenhuma novidade, já que a garota é quase a virginiana nerd estereotipada. Não que virginianas nerds estereotipadas lutassem esgrima—

Sokka respira fundo ao largar seu argumento consigo mesmo e começar a digitar o nome de Azula na barra de pesquisa do Twitter. É surpreendentemente fácil encontrá-la, com o nome de usuário um simples AzulaOfficial e sua foto de capa, uma espada em chamas: combina com ela. 

Rolando a tela para baixo, é possível notar que Azula não tem o hábito de usar a rede social com frequência: Sokka encontra algumas postagens sobre livros e textos relacionados à faculdade, outras reclamando de seu irmão—que trazem um instinto protetor que Sokka não quer pensar sobre. Finalmente, ele encontra algo: uma foto de Azula quando adolescente segurando uma medalha de ouro, com o cabelo negro molhado e vestindo apenas um maiô. 

Obviamente, Azula já havia participado de competições de natação. Sokka sorri, lembrando-se de que tanto Katara quanto Yue já compartilharam da mesma atividade. Katara ama o mar, tal como o próprio Sokka, talvez por terem crescido em uma aldeia litorânea. Já Yue vem um lugar mais longínquo e frio, com muitos rios e lagos, mas não praia; a primeira vez que ela viu o mar foi com Katara. 

Portanto, natação é o assunto perfeito para se mencionar—um que teria a atenção das duas namoradas. Sokka continua a pesquisar mais um pouco por precaução, caso precise se alongar no tópico Azula, e quando julga ter material suficiente em mãos, decide comer algo e passar o resto da noite pensando em como seria—será—namorar Zuko, beijá-lo, segurar sua mão e arriscar um toque ousado debaixo de seu suéter.

Será uma longa noite.

* * *

Treze horas e dezesseis minutos, é o horário que está marcado no telefone de Katara na quinta vez que checa. Ela e a namorada, Yue, estão encostadas na parede do bloco B, esperando por Sokka, que está tendo aula na sala ao lado. É possível ouvir a voz animada e jovial do professor de psicologia da comunicação; Katara quase tem pena dele, já que a classe deve estar completamente dispersa, mas é quando se lembra que ele já está dois minutos atrasado e também que professores da faculdade não se importam como os do ensino médio. Se você não está prestando atenção… bem, você é adulto, então você que se foda no final do semestre.

Pelo fato de que ninguém havia saído da sala ainda, apesar do horário já ter passado, mostra que os estudantes naquela sala estão dolorosamente cientes de que no ambiente universitário é cada um por si. Finalmente, Katara ouve o professor recomendar que a turma tenha lido o capítulo sete para a próxima aula, o que faz com que ela dê um leve aperto na cintura de Yue. “Já ‘tá acabando. Quando o pessoal começar a sair, a gente entra.”

Mal Katara termina a frase e retribui o sorriso gentil da namorada, a porta se abre e por ela atravessa a primeira pessoa a sair, apressadamente, e Katara apostaria que aquele não é o professor: além de não parecer ter qualquer autoridade para ser professor, sua aparência também não combina com a voz que dá pra ser ouvida do lado de fora.

Quando a décima pessoa sai da sala, Katara agarra a mão de Yue e entra, dirigindo um olhar irritado para a maioria dos estudantes, como um aviso para manter distância. É fácil achar Sokka no meio da sala, com sua roupa colorida, pele morena e cabelo bagunçado.

“Sokka!” Katara exclama, chamando a atenção de outros alunos além do irmão. “Por que tanta demora?!”

“Não é como se eu tivesse controle sobre a aula!” Sokka revida, mas Katara nota o olhar da namorada focado em algum lugar da confusão de cadeiras e faces. Como conhece sua namorada com a palma da mão, Katara sabe o que ela está encarando no segundo que seus olhos encontram a mulher de terno vermelho que está guardando seu laptop na bolsa. 

“Quem é aquela?” Ela pergunta, completamente ignorando o comentário de Sokka, que tem uma interrogação em seu rosto. “Aquela linda ali vestida de vermelho e de quem minha namorada não tira o olho.”

Não tem nem uma ponta de ciúme no tom de voz de Katara, apenas provocação enquanto ela delicadamente cutuca Yue com o cotovelo. A taróloga é tirada do seu transe e seu rosto imediatamente esquenta quando percebe ter sido pega. “Não é—”

Katara então ri, aplicando um beijo nas bochechas coradas de Yue. “Tudo bem, não tem problema! Eu entendo! Inclusive, compartilho da sua curiosidade, você tem bom gosto. Não vai apresentar a garota bonita, não, Sokka?”

Ele revira os olhos, mas com um sorrisinho nos lábios; é extremamente suspeito para Katara, mas ela prefere focar em descobrir a identidade da mulher de vermelho. “O nome dela é Azula, filha do Ozai, sabe? O dono da editora? Ela é bem nerd, sempre responde certo, bem queridinha dos professores. Acho que ela também fez natação igual vocês.”

Os comentários fazem com que Katara erga suas próprias sobrancelhas de forma interessada, mesmo antes de ver os brilhinhos nos olhos da namorada. “Não vou reclamar das informações, mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer com ‘apresentar’, Sokka.” Antes de ao menos tentar explicar, Katara começa a andar em direção com os dedos entrelaçados aos de Yue; felizmente, Sokka sabe exatamente o que a irmã quis dizer com ‘apresentação’. 

“Ei, Azula!” Ele chama, acenando para a aluna, que o encara de volta com uma expressão que beira o desdém, mas para de caminhar para fora da sala, o que já é o suficiente. “Você chamou a atenção da minha irmã e da namorada dela, e eu fui forçado a apresentar.”

Isso chama a atenção da própria Azula, que desvia seu olhar para o casal parado ao lado de Sokka. “Liderança é um curso interessante… Sokka diz que você é boa…” É a maneira de Yue de iniciar a conversa, sua voz um sussurro. 

Já Katara tem um olhar mais decidido e ousado; ela sorri. “Além disso, eu gosto do seu estilo.” Apesar de não ser a pessoa mais expressiva, é possível identificar o reconhecimento da frase no rosto de Azula. Ela sorri de volta.

“Eu também. Quer dizer… o seu estilo. Também é legal.” Azula respira fundo, como se estivesse se concentrando em algo importante, mas ela parece bem menos insegura apresentando uma dissertação comparando com interação social, Sokka observa. “Vocês já almoçaram?”

A oferta das três almoçarem juntas está implícita e Katara imediatamente olha para Sokka, como se implorasse por permissão—não que ela precisasse, necessariamente.

“Vá em frente,” Sokka responde à pergunta que Katara não havia verbalizado, se esforçando para conter seu sorriso de que o plano estava dando certo. “Ela pode vir junto. Você sabe que eu não tenho o hábito de atrapalhar e eu posso bater em qualquer hétero cis que esteja passando dos limites.”

“Se essa é a sua única preocupação,” Azula começa, mantendo intenso contato visual com Sokka: são tão intensos quanto os de Zuko, mas enquanto os do irmão têm desejo, os dela têm desafio. Apesar daquilo não ser necessário para Sokka saber que ela é competitiva, ainda assim é um aviso extra. “Eu posso cuidar disso, se vocês não se importarem de passar no estacionamento para pegar meu florete no carro.”

As pupilas de Yue instantaneamente se dilatam com a menção da espada. “Você sabe esgrima?” Sua voz é contida, mas sua animação é perceptível de outras formas. Não é à toa que espadas é seu naipe favorito no tarô, algo incomum entre tarólogos.

“Desde os catorze.” Azula ergue mais um pouco a cabeça, seu queixo apontando para cima, orgulho resplandecente em seus olhos. “Algum de vocês luta?”

Fica claro que a inclusão de Sokka na pergunta é apenas por educação; por ele, está tudo bem, já que ele nunca havia considerado esgrima uma opção mesmo. “Infelizmente, não.” Katara responde. “Mas Yue aqui adora espadas, ela é taróloga e esse é o naipe preferido dela. Meu nome é Katara, aliás.”

Apesar de não ser exatamente uma hesitação, Azula espera um pouco para apertar a mão que Katara estende, com um sorriso no rosto que é quase brincalhão—o mais brincalhona que Azula consegue ser.

“Azula, prazer em conhecê-las.” Azula aperta as mãos tanto de Katara quanto de Yue, ambos apertos durando mais do que um simples e platônico. “Yue, não é? Se você tem interesse em esgrima, eu posso te levar para conhecer a academia que eu frequento. Sou associada há tanto tempo que pode ser que você receba algum tipo de desconto por ter sido trazida por mim.”

Sokka acha que o comentário é apenas a garota riquinha esbanjando seu dinheiro na cara deles, exibindo as diferenças sociais como se estivessem em um pódio, mas decide que está apenas imaginando coisas, já que as as duas namoradas ao seu lado não parecem notar. E se o seu objetivo é fazer aquele trisal acontecer, então não é sábio apontar defeitos de Azula. 

“Eu adoraria!” Yue exclama, mal conseguindo conter sua animação. “Se você tiver interesse em aprender a simbologia do tarô ou de receber uma leitura, estou livre. Você é tão bonita que tenho certeza que receberá algum tipo de desconto.”

Yue dirige uma piscadela para Azula, cujas bochechas ficam levemente coradas. Já Sokka, está boquiaberto. A namorada de sua irmã não costuma flertar: a atividade é mais o estilo de Katara, quem havia se responsabilizado pelos flertes e cantadas para que o relacionamento delas chegasse ao ponto que chegou. Até mesmo Katara está de olhos arregalados. 

Há um silêncio ensurdecedor entre eles, na sala já quase vazia; quem o quebra é Azula, com um pigarro. “Vamos lá? Todos os restaurantes ficarão cheios se demorarmos mais um pouco, e não sei vocês, mas me recuso a comer do lado de fora sem um ar condicionado!”

Apesar de achar a fala um tanto mimada, Sokka ignora e segue as três mulheres que andam na frente conversando e, de quando em quando, trocando flertes. Vendo Yue apertar a saia do seu vestido, provavelmente em um surto boiola que ele entende bem, enquanto Katara e Azula gesticulam sobre um assunto qualquer, com o cotovelo ou a ponta dos dedos tocando de forma fugaz no braço uma da outra, tudo que Sokka consegue ver é a si próprio beijando Zuko, um sonho que se tornará realidade caso as coisas continuem a progredir dessa forma. 

* * *

“Tenho uma pergunta importante para você.” Katara diz assim que sentam na mesa do restaurante escolhido, um que, segundo alguns amigos, tem ótimos pratos com repolho. Azula faz um gesto com a mão para que ela prossiga. “Qual o seu signo?”

Levemente, Azula revira os olhos. “Sol em Virgem, ascendente em Leão e lua em Áries. Minha mãe e meu tio adoram essas coisas de ocultismo e misticismo, por isso que eu sei. Eu pessoalmente não sou muito fã.”

“Você pode se surpreender.” É a resposta de Katara. “Eu sou ariana, aliás. Sol em Áries, ascendente em Aquário e lua em Câncer. E Yue…” 

“Sol em Câncer, ascendente em Sagitário e lua em Touro.” A própria Yue interrompe, o que surpreende os outros à mesa, por ela não fazê-lo com frequência. “O que você gosta no seu curso? Liderança?”

Azula sorri de forma ambiciosa ao ouvir a pergunta. “Eu sou uma líder nata, meu pai sempre me disse, e quer que eu assuma seu lugar quando se aposentar.”

“Mas o que você  _ gosta? _ ” Katara repete a pergunta da namorada e Azula a encara por alguns segundos, confusa.

“O curso ajuda com assertividade. Não que eu precisasse disso, mas se esse é o seu caso… O estudo de filosofia também é ótimo e todo o curso envolve mais psicologia do que a maioria das pessoas espera. Saber qual a relação daqueles que estão sob seu comando com a liderança, as formas que cada um é mais eficaz em suas atividades…” 

“Você gosta bastante de liderança,” Sokka comenta e imediatamente recebe um olhar fuzilante da irmã de Zuko. Ela deixa claro que preferia estar ali apenas com Katara e Yue, e que ele é apenas uma pedra no caminho. “Deu pra notar agora, mas também porque pelas suas participações nas aulas, você parece bem… dedicada.”

Azula acena com a cabeça em concordância, mas ao responder, ela está olhando diretamente para as duas namoradas, como se Sokka não estivesse ali. “Se eu quero substituir meu pai no comando da empresa, eu preciso ser dedicada. Não conquistarei meus sonhos com desleixo, mas dedicação.” Ela respira fundo antes de continuar. “O que vocês duas cursam?”

Outra pergunta diretamente para Katara e Yue. “Katara estuda sociologia e eu costumava cursar medicina. Eu tranquei para virar taróloga.”

É impossível deixar de notar o arregalar de olhos de Azula. Ela parece tentar manter a calma com aquela informação. “Mas por quê?! A carreira… ‘tá indo bem?” Há uma hesitação em seu tom de voz e uma expressão de dúvida em seu rosto quando Yue diz que sim, sua carreira dá retorno, apesar de não ser um caminho fácil, nem algo garantido para todos. “Bom, você é muito inteligente para passar no curso de medicina, ainda mais daqui. Só impulsiva.”

Yue balança a cabeça em discordância. “Não sou impulsiva. Quer dizer, não nisso. Pensei bastante no assunto antes de agir, só quando tive certeza. Eu deveria ter pensado mais sobre contar para os meus pais que eu não seria a médica que eles tanto sonharam para virar taróloga ao mesmo tempo que contei estar morando com uma mulher, em um relacionamento, que eu gosto de mulheres…” Ela ri para aliviar a tensão que começa a predominar sobre o ambiente antes de continuar. “Mas eu não me arrependo da minha decisão e eu pensei bastante no assunto, por bastante tempo, então não consideraria impulsiva. 

“Mas eu entendo que possa parecer assim para alguns, só que não foi para mim.” Uma outra pausa, como se Yue estivesse tentando lembrar de algo mais que quisesse falar. “Ah, e obrigada por elogiar minha inteligência. Você também parece bem esperta e estudiosa.”

Azula fica contemplativa e os outros, em silêncio. "Você… está sendo passiva-agressiva?” Ela parece ter vergonha de ter feito a pergunta, obviamente achando que interpretar aquele tipo de interação é algo que ela deve fazer. A pergunta claramente pega Yue de surpresa. 

“Não, não! Desculpa se eu comuniquei isso mal…” O vermelho nas orelhas da mulher fica perceptível, um grande contraste entre essa cor e seus fios de cabelo brancos. “Só achei que, hm… você quisesse saber mais sobre como foi… e eu realmente acho que você é esperta e estudiosa. O sol em Virgem também é muito revelador.”

“Ah…”

De repente, Yue tira um papel e uma caneta de sua bolsa e escreve alguns números nele antes de entregar para Azula. “A gente pode conversar mais por mensagens de texto, se você quiser. É mais fácil conversar com indicações de tom explícitas no texto, pelo menos para mim. Esse é meu número de telefone.”

Agora é a vez das orelhas de Azula ficarem vermelhas, mesmo que levemente. “Ah…? Obrigada…” 

  
Sem ter a atenção de nenhuma das sáficas sentadas à mesa, Sokka rapidamente digitou uma mensagem em seu telefone:  _ acho que já é seguro marcar uma data para o nosso encontro. _


End file.
